


The End

by fanboy15



Series: Stockholm Syndrome [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Police, Pregnant Stiles, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboy15/pseuds/fanboy15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes into labor so Derek takes them to Dr.Deaton.A few days after Stiles goes into labor there is a knock on the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is the last part of the series.I dont know if your going to like the ending or not so just read.

Derek POV

I woke up to the sound of Stiles whimpering next to me.I sat up and turned on the lamp.I look over at Stiles and he was covered in sweat he was also clutching his stomach.

"Stiles baby are you ok?",I asked

"Do I look ok Derek I think I'm going into labor."

"Oh god..umm....ok lets get you out of bed.",I said.

I quickly picked Stiles up and carried him to the car.I then ran back into the house and grabbed the over night bag that Stiles packed a while back.I then got in the car and drove to Dr.Deaton's clinic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles POV

"Derek why are we pulling up to an animal clinic.",I asked when I saw where we were.

"He's a family friend he knows about us.He's going to help with the baby."

"Does he know about what you did.",I asked

"No and he doesn't need to,now lets go."

Derek then got the over night bag and came over to my side of the car and took me into the clinic.

"Dr.Deaton we need help!",I heard Derek yell.

A dark skinned man came from around the corner looking surprised to see us.

"Derek what are you doing here.",Deaton asked

"Stiles has gone into labor and needs your help.",Derek said.

"Fine bring him into the back and lay him on the table."

I was starting to go in and out of consciousness.One minute I was in Derek arms the next I was on a cold metal table.I could see Derek and Deaton's lips moving but I couldn't tell what they were saying.I then saw Deaton stick a needle in my arm and it all went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to see Derek smiling at a bundle of blankets in his arms.When he looked up and noticed that I was awake he but the bundle in my arms.

"Its a boy",he said

I looked down to see a baby.He had my honey brown eyes with Derek's hair.He looked right into my eyes.I can't believe I made something as amazing as this.

"What do you want to name him.",Derek asked.

p>I thought about it for a while."Scott......I want to name him Scott.",I said.Derek just nodded his head.I looked back down at my baby and all the memories of Scott flooded into my head.

"Hey why are you crying?",Derek asked.I didn't even realize I was crying till now.

"We're a family now Derek.Everything is finally going to be ok.",I said.

"Derek,Stiles is fine you can take him and the baby home now.",Deaton said.

Derek just nodded his head and and left out of the room.When he came back he had a car seat in his hand.He then took the baby out of my arms and strapped him in.He helped me up and we left the clinic as a family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deaton POV

After Stiles and Derek left I started to clean up.Once I was done I went into my office and turned on the news.

"The suspect Derek Hale is a wanted criminal for kidnapping Stiles Stilinski he is also tied to several murders.If you have any information on the whereabouts of this man please contact the Beacon Hills police department.",the anchor man said

I turned off the the tv and picked up the phone.

"Operator please connect me to the Beacon Hills police department."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles POV

Like people always say good things must come to an end.It has only been a few days since Scott was born.Derek was sitting on the couch playing with him while I was in the kitchen cooking dinner when we heard cars pull up in the front of our house.I ran into the living room.

"What is that?",I asked.

"There are police cars outside."

"What are we going to do?",I asked

"I dont think there is anything we can do.",he said.

He then got off of the couch and handed me Scott.He then walked to the door and walked outside.I ran after him to see our house completely surrounded by police officers.I saw my dad right in the front.

"Stiles son come to me.",he said

"No dad you don't understand I love him we're happy."

"You don't know what your saying,who's baby is that?"

"Its ours dad just go and leave us alone.",I said

"You know I cant do that Stiles."

Derek turned around to look at me.He was crying but still had a smile on his face.

"Stiles it's going to be ok.Just know that I love you and that baby.I love you Stiles."He then reached into his pocket,the police yelled at him to stop but when he didn't they fired.

It all happened in slow motion I watched as Derek's body slowly fell to the floor.I saw the smile on my fathers face because he thought he finally had his son back,but he didn't really have me back.The Stiles he knows isn't alive anymore.He died a long time ago.This Stiles will never have that easy going smile on his face that his father is used to.The only thing that will make me truly happy now that Derek is gone is Scott.He is the only link that I have left of Derek and I would do anything for my baby.

My father tried to come up and hug but I just pushed him away and walked into the house without a word.I went upstairs packed our clothes grabbed the baby bag and got into my fathers squad car.My father got into the car with out a word and we left my happy life behind to dive into a new life of misery the only bright light being Scott Stilinski Hale.

**Author's Note:**

> Now ik Derek is a werewolf and they need Wolfs pan bullets but you know in this story it doesn't matter he's dead


End file.
